In Castle of Dreams/Finding the Gears (Aqua, Brian and Stewie's Story)
Yen Sid: The Great battle with Xehanort is almost upon us. As you know, we must action to keep the seven pure lights safe, and thus we must hasten to assemble the 7 guardians of Light. It is time to return to our world the eight Keyblades Wielder we lost over a decade ago. Ventus, Spyro, Pop Fizz, Terra, Eruptor, Aqua, Stealth Elf and Jet-Vac. Must be saved from their sad end for they have more to achieve. Following their first battle of Xehanort, Ventus and Spyro's Heart refused to awaken, and so Aqua and her friends found a safe location to conceal them. But when they set off in search of their other friends, Terra, they fell to the place from which there is no return without outside help. (Yen Sid nod at Mickey and Optimus) Mickey: I saw her in the realm of darkness. Optimus: We saw Stealth Elf and her friends in the realm of darkness. In the Realm of Darkness (Aqua, Brian and Stewie are walking and they saw something and they look shock because they saw something) Brian: What the... Aqua: Could it be... Stewie: Oh.. my... gosh. (They saw Castle of Dream covered in Darkness and they went off) Aqua: Why is Cinderella's World... Here in the Darkness? Brian: I don't know. Stewie: It might be. They saw Heartless, they fight them and they defeated them Aqua: There's no "time" in the Realm of Darkness. We walk on and on without end. In the realm of light, do days or years pass with each step? I know something has started to go wrong, we must hurry. They went off and see the path collapse Stewie: Oh shoot! Aqua: I guess we know what we're going. They went off Aqua: I haven't felt like hearts stir in a long time. Something about this place... Brian: Yeah, I wonder what happened? Then more Heartless appeared Stewie: Not again. Aqua: It looks like worst thing has stirring. They made it to town Aqua: We took it for granted. I thought we had nothing in life to lose. They remember all the People from their Worlds in their Adventures Aqua: Here, too. Everyone in this world thought that they were safe. Brian: Not just the People... but the dog waiting for his owner... the cat curled up in her nook... Stewie: So much life. Trees and Flowers... There's no deeper sadness than discovering all that you knew is gone. The grief in this place is too much fathom. Aqua: That's enough. We can't keep on wishing for the past. Brian: Okay, let's go. They are going to Castle and then the Road Collapse as the Clock strikes to 4, so they avoid the Road that collapse Aqua: The Road collapse when the clock advance. Brian: Hey, look. They saw a Gear Aqua: If only we could make it in time. But there's no time in this place, only... the Clock. Stewie: Maybe, we should hit it? So they hit the Gear and it went to the Clock Tower and the road is coming back Aqua: I knew it. We should look for a gear. Stewie: Ok. Let's find some. After they find all the Gears they look at town Brian: That's all of them. Aqua: Not even Memories... are safe in the Darkness. They went off to the Castle Aqua: What we wouldn't give to ''really ''turn back time... so spend one more night beneath the stars with my Best Friends. Brian: Guess we won't know what we have until it's gone. Gone... Aqua: (Sigh) I'm doing it again. ????: Aqua. ???? 2: Brian. Stewie. They saw Terra and Thomas Aqua: It can't be. What are you doing here? You should be in the realm of light? Oh no! Did you not make it out? Don't tell me. Has the realm of light. Brian: Thomas? What are you doing here? I thought you were in the realm of Light? Stewie: Where is Ryan and your girlfriend? Twilight Sparkle? Aqua: Why wouldn't you say anything to us? They reach their and it went pass through them Brian: Whoa. You're not real. Aqua: So what are you? A memory among these Shadows. are you here to... Try and tell us not to lose heart? They disappeared Aqua: The World keeps our thoughts alive. Stewie: But where did the People who live here go, once the world has taken away. Brian: Well, at least they're notnhere. So, they haven't fallen into Darkness. We'll take what solace we can from that. They left Castle of Dream Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Transformersprimfan